Mystery
by GigglySchnauzers
Summary: She was a mystery but still he was determined to find her secret. Better then it sounds please read.
1. Chapter 1

Zpov:

Today after staying at Gallagher for 2 weeks we found out that we would be switching schools. This time with the girls. To a public school. For civilians. We apparently are supposed to "learn how to keep a cover for a whole school year " like that will be hard, all civilians are too ignorant for their own good. Any way they are letting us have the rest of the day in town to shop for school appropriate clothes, because we leave 1st thing in the morning to settle in at our hotels and study the lay out. Whatever I have some jeans, shorts, t-shirts, sweatshirts, a new I-phone with headphones, and I'm bringing an extra school uniform just in case it's needed. So I'm all packed. Guess I'm getting extra sleep for tomorrow. In the morning we all get dressed in sweat pants, a t-shirt, and jackets for the helicopter ride and grab our bags. When the bags are in the luggage area we go get breakfast. The ride is boring and filled with sleeping and playing my new phone. We land grab are stuff and get to our apartments and spend the day walking around and learning the area. Lights off is early tonight because of school tomorrow. Ugh normal school's today yippee, total sarcasm there. At least there are girls are age here. I pull on black basketball shorts and a gray short sleeve shirt that smell clean to me. Quickly I grab a protein bar and walk to school. When I get there I see Grant and Jonas my best friends in the world. We walk over to get our schedules together. Along the way I see Gallagher girls doing the same and am reminded that our school perished in a fire so half of the people are coming to this school half another. I get my schedule and smile easy. 1st:Math, 2nd:World History, 3rd:Liturture,4th:Biology, 5th:Lunch,6th:P.E.,and finally 8th:Studyhall. Amazingly my friends have the same classes as me. My days good until lunch when I hear because of my spy trained ears "The new kids are so cocky I beat you Mystery could beat them up." I frown who is this 'Mystery' person they say could beat me? I wait for the other kids reply "I know I have a better chance at her saying yes to go out with me then them having a chance at beating her in a fight. You know I heard she got out of juvie again today so she could be coming in a little bit." Prison who is this girl? "Really wow I wonder what she thinks of them?" Right then there was a roar as a cherry red Ducati 2012 street fighter with a redone engine to make it go faster. The person who got off the bike was hot. Like drool worthy hot. She had dirty blonde hair, and clear blue eyes that held onto you like a vice, a lean body that you could tell she was fit from, an even tan, and she was well proportioned. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue wife beater that brought out her eyes and made them shine, a black leather jacket, and black, blue, and green DCs. All in all put together she looked mysterious. This year is going to be more fun than I thought.

**Well some important things you should know like Zachs mom died giving birth so he lives with his dad who teaches World History at Blackthorne** **also the school is only spies no assassins. They all don't know about the COC. Yet ;). Next chapter will be Cammies, also known in this story as Mystery, if you didn't know that already. She never went to Gallagher. Hope you liked. R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	2. Chapter 2

Cpov:

"Thanks buddy those were getting a little tight." I just got out of juvie again and man does it feel good to get those cuffs off I mean yeah fighting is bad but really did they have to put them on so tight? "You're welcome Mystery. Now be good alright?" The guard I get every time I'm sent here says laughing. "Not likely Tim and really I'm insulted do you really mot like me so much as to not want me here? Well I'll be going then. Bye! See you next week!" As I walk out I think about how lucky I am to have found this tiny little town where the only jail that gets used is mine because no one does anything bad. Also everyone calls me Mystery not even the judge asks me what my name is. This town is great really. Looking at the time I still can make it for gym and math at school if I hurry. When I get back to the old abandoned church I live in I change into a wife beater, jeans, jacket, and my DCs. I chose to ride my first stolen bike today. All of my bikes are stolen. Almost all of my possessions are actually. But it's for a good reason, reasons that I don't like to think about. At all. Oh well time for school. Good thing jail has food even if it's not good it's better than nothing. I pull up and instantly see a lot of new people. A cocky green eyed brown haired kid with a smirk that looks like it's permanently stuck there sticks out the most. He is going to be so annoying I can already tell. Everyone else looks alright. Well there isn't much I can do about Mcsmirky right now so I'll stick to glaring. Especially since he is openly staring with drool sliding down his chin at me. I'll have to use that to my advantage can't let it go to waste now can? Well this year will certainly be fun.  
**Sorry it's so short. I'll try to write the chapters as alternating Zach and Cammie povs. Please, please, please review I like reading them and I look like a weirdo during study hall I smile so big when I read them. I'll try to make the next longer. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	3. Chapter 3

Zpov:

I see her scan everyone and realize that there are new kids here at the school when her gaze lands on me. I start to smirk at her when I feel something wet on my chin and reach up to wipe off whatever it is when I recognize that it's drool. Me Zach Goode was openly staring at a girl, with my mouth open and drool sliding down my chin, that I didn't even know. What has she done to me? I look up to see her glaring at me. What did I do to her already? Oh well I'll just have to get on her good side it won't be that hard with good(e) old fashioned charm. There goes the bell I'll just have to see if she is in any of my last classes. I change into red basketball shorts and a black under armor shirt. I walk out and instantly see Mystery in a black sports bra and red sofie exercise shorts on. Well would you look at that we match. She turned around and took a shot with the basketball in her hands and made a 3 pointer. When she was turned around I saw a big scar that went from the right of her spine crosses over and continues down the length of her back disappearing down her shorts. Now how in the world did she get that and why did I get a feeling to go find whoever gave it to her and kill them? Really what did this girl do to me without even exchanging one single word with me? I think I'm going crazy. Soon class starts and the coach splits us up into teams me on the opposite team as her. At least I can guard her. Guess that thought was denied when I saw how fast she was. Class ended with her team winning the score 20-4 that girl is really good. Throughout the game I saw her make friends with Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry. Tonight I can go to their apartment and ask them about her. I wonder if she is in my next class? If not I can just leave early because it's study hall. Well she isn't in that class I'll just go take a nap at my new place after a snack. I wake up after my nap at 4:53. Perfect time to go ask the girls about Mystery.

**So next chapter will be Mystery during gym and math, then Zachs' talk with the girls. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	4. Chapter 4

Cpov:

Turns out we have gym together yeah. If you can't detect the sarcasm there you were definitely dropped on you head as a baby. Then I notice we are matching whatever might as well give him a show I turn so he can see my scar and make a 3 pointer. I'm so glad we are playing basketball. I can beat him by using my speed and skill to get my team ahead. I turn to look at my team and 3 people stand out to me. An exotic looking goddess, a model, and a southern pixie. They look like good enough people so I walk over to them and start talking. Soon I find out there school burned in a fire and their names are Bex, Macey, and Liz. They're all nice enough and soon we become close friends. Then the game starts and we crush the other team. We go change and I pray that the weird kid isn't in my math class. I walk in and see that Liz is so we sit by each other and by luck weirdo isn't in this class. Liz and I work on the paper together. Soon school ends and I'm saying goodbye to my new friend. When I get home I start working on homework. When I finish I eat a sandwich and start working on a new engine, this one for a Mercedes. I get so caught up in my work I don't even realize it's 10:30. Well I guess I'll have to race tomorrow I missed tonight by a lot. Oh well I'll just kick their butts tomorrow extra hard. Time to sleep.

**Sorry it's short but I'm really tired tonight and I wanted to put something up in case I can't tomorrow. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	5. Chapter 5

Zpov:

Alright now where do the girls live exactly? Now that would be useful information. Since right now I'm too lazy from just waking up to hack the apartment building I'll go ask Jonas. After wandering around for 5 minutes I find his room. "Hey Jonas open up its Zach, I have a question for you." Standing there for barley 3 more seconds before the door opens I see Jonas and explain to him about my laziness and not knowing where their room is. He happily helped as it gave him an excuse to check out what room Liz Sutton, his crush, is in. Ahh nerd love gotta love it. Anyways he finds it and in 5 minutes I'm knocking on their door. "Hello who is their?" A thick British accent that I've come to find out is belongs to Be, the object of Grants affection, calls out. I take a second breathe deeply and answer "It's um Zach Goode I have a couple questions for you to answer. Uh all of you I mean." Wow why am I so nervous as to stammer a couple of times? Man I really need to get some information on Mystery so I can get her out of my head. "Ok the doors unlocked you have 10 minutes max ask fast." A more snobbish voice that I think belongs to Macey, the super model like girl from Gallagher, replied. Nervously with sweat beading on my forehead I open the door and walk into an apartment that is identical to mine. They all look at me expectantly so I begin by asking "What did Mystery tell you about herself today you looked like you were becoming closer friends with her today in gym?" Bex and Macey share a look before looking back at me and cracking up. "This is what this is about? You're asking us about your crush. I, I, I just can't believe it. Your to wimpy to ask her yourself wow. This must be a new kind of crazy." Bex barley managed to say before cracking up again this time harder in fact so hard she fell off of their couch Macey right behind her. Liz looks at me sympathetically before saying "Sorry about their rudeness but she didn't really say anything about herself personally it was just mostly about us. There isn't really anything we can do to help sorry but if we find out more I will inform you don't worry." She finished with a smile. I slowly got up and walked out hearing Macey and Bex still cracking up about 'a new kind of crazy' oh well. At least Liz is nice.

**Well sorry about the wait I was working on my other stories and then my very old computer froze. Again. So I tried to make that longer but it didn't really work but I will try to update again this week. I also noticed that I didn't do the disclaimer whoops I keep forgetting I mean we are writing on fanfiction for crying out loud we don't own anything. That's the only disclaimer for this story. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	6. Chapter 6

Cpov:

Getting up earlier than normal I grab some clothes and get into my car then drive down to the YMCA and do my normal exercise routine. When I'm done I shower and put on the light gray v-neck, dark skinny jeans, tight custom made aviator jacket, combat boots, and aviator sunglasses to match the jacket. I look good to say the least, but I'm not going to check myself out anymore. I drive to the only McDonalds and get breakfast from drive through. When I drive to school in my just finished Mercedes I must say I look awesome. Going to classes is hard especially when they're so boring, thank goodness I do the homework fast in study hall so I have extra race time. I buy lunch then go outside and sit on a picnic table. After I eat my sandwich I go to the locker room to get ready for gym early. When I change into neon yellow basketball shorts and a white wife beater I go out to do warm ups. I finish those fast and grab a ball and start shooting even though I know we are starting volleyball today. Then everyone starts to come in and coach gets here he asks me to help him set up the net. I put the ball away and help him with the net. After it's time to pick teams and the captains fight over whose team I'm on until I just walk over to a side. The game starts after that, when they serve I spike. When I serve they try to spike. Needless to say we win by a lot. I shower and change for math. We are just taking notes today so we have no homework. When the bell rings I run out and jump in the car speeding away. When I get back to the church I change into a wife beater and leather jacket, taking off the sun glasses. I finish the engine and go to the race that's 2 hour drive away. When I get to a mile away I check my gun and stop for gas. I need the gun in case someone doesn't like how a race ends, I've seen a gun fight before. It didn't end well. When I get to the spot I drop some money in the pile and get in the car again. When the flag is drawn I take off first. Corner after corner I stay in the lead. After shifting a couple times I see the end line and cross it first. When I go to get the money someone puts a gun to my head. I quickly kick them in the stomach and pull my gun on them. I grab the money and run getting in the car as fast as possible. I throw the money on the seat beside me, I'll count it later. When I get far enough away I stop for more gas and pay with my winnings. I still have a lot left to spend, I'll probably get another engine and parts to make this even faster. That would be amazing to see this go with that much power, of course it would need extra gas but that's what the winnings are good for.

**Well sorry for taking so long but please vote on the poll and if you like Twilight read my new story. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	7. Chapter 7

Zpov:

Today at school Mystery looked good as usual, but she was kind of jumpy always moving and impatient. So I decided to find out why, don't call me a stalker ok I was just curious as to why she was like that. I stayed for study hall and may have followed her out of the school parking lot and into an abandoned church I park far enough away so she can't see my car I pull out some binoculars from my trunk and zoom in to see what she's doing, and am surprised by what I see. She is packing up a gun and getting back in to her car with some money. She seems to be even more in a hurry then at school so I speed after her parking at a lot across from where she stops to get gas. When her tires about squeal from the speed she goes out with I know we are getting closer to her destination. When we pass up streets and end up at a very shady looking place I am very surprised but still follow. When she gets out of her car and bets on some kind of race it looks like I start getting a feeling it was a good thing she was named Mystery because I think she needs some more tricks up her sleeve to make it out of here all safe and sound. I stop my car and stay in the back where every ones attention is on the apparent car race that Mystery has now entered. When the cars go off I sit in my car impatient for them to get back from the race. Then the cars come into view and Mystery is in the lead and crosses the finish line first. When she gets out to get the money a sore loser tries to take the money but she beats them up and takes off like nothing happened. I take off after her but this time I go straight to my apartment and try to think over what I saw today. I fall asleep wondering how many mysteries Mystery is hiding, and if I can unravel all of them.

**Soo… The only reason I can have for not updating is school and laziness. Sorry hope you forgive me for not updating but I finally got off my lazy butt and updated, you know after some prodding from my faithful reader Janelle789. So you can thank her for this update, I know it's crappy but I'll try to make longer more frequent updates. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	8. Chapter 8

Cpov:

I wake up in the morning and shake the soreness from my muscles, something that you have to do when you sleep where I sleep. I pull on some clothes to go work out and pack a bag with all of the things I need every morning. I hop on my bike and start the engine, driving off to the YMCA. I do all of my daily work outs and jump under the warm spray of water in the shower. When I get out I put on a white shirt with random paint splats all over it, purple skinny jeans that bring out the dark purple splats, and my worn out combat boots. Today I put on some light mascara, slight swipe of blush, and a thin layer of lip gloss. Then I put my hair up in a pony tail and curled the ends. I don't really know why I'm putting make-up on today, but it just felt right for some reason. After looking at myself in the mirror for a couple minutes I packed up my stuff into a bag and walked to my bike. Shortly after I got to school class started, and I was bored wishing that the classes were shorter and there were less of them. After a few long periods of torture, it was time for lunch. I bought an apple, sandwich, and water then headed for my area of grass to eat outside. Shortly after I heard footsteps and the next thing I know Bex, Liz, and Macey are sitting next to me. I look over at them and raise one eyebrow in a silent question as to why they are sitting next to me.

"What are you looking at? We are friends and friends sit together at lunch."

I just smirk amusedly at Macey's reply.

"So what's up?"

"Nothin really, you?"

Sometimes it seems that Bex has a slight British accent, but then it goes away just like a few seconds ago.

"Nothin really."

When a silence falls we all eat and talk little, but it's really more of a small talk thing until we start playing truth or dare. So far it's been mostly truths, since you can't really do much during the lunch period at school for a dare. Then they call on me, so I decide to choose dare.

"I dare you to ask out Zack Goode."

"What are we kindergarten? I dare you to ask out blah blah."

For the last part I make my voice high pitched and squeaky sounding, like a little kid.

"What, too chicken to do it?"

Wow are they really going to use this on me? Whatever might as well just ask the guy out and get them to shut up.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Over there in the red shirt and jeans."

Oh there he is, I thank Liz for pointing him out and stand to throw out my lunch and ask him out. After I make my way from the garbage can to his table, I see him look up and stare at me. When I get to him I look him straight in the eyes and open my mouth to speak.

"Hey Zach would you like to go out with me?"

He looks shocked for a moment until he nods with a smile stretching across his face

"I would love to go out with you Mystery."

Great, now I have a date with Zack Goode.

"We can talk about details later bye Zach."

I smile slightly at him and walk back to my friends.

"Well looks like I have a date with Zach."

They were about to respond but the bell rang. As we walk to our class I think, maybe I know why I wore make-up today after all.

**So sorry about the short crappiness, but if you've read my story What? I think I might be able to update sometime this week, with a real chapter. Also please go on you tube and search Mr. Russo and the thriller project then vote for the pumpkin king. We need to win, and right now we are in second place, almost third but we are ahead by like three votes. So please vote. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


End file.
